Talk:Conquest
Before the 1.1 patch, I encountered Conquest in the Depths as a replacement for War. The pre-boss screen still showed War, and one other person said that the same thing happened to him but in the Womb as a replacement for Death. This hasn't happened to me since the patch, so can anyone confirm that this bug is gone? Rednine 07:51, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Happened to me yesterday, so I can confirm the bug is still around. Redjarman 04:55, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Got him aswell just recently without having him unlocked. Killed him and got a normal meat cube though, which was a bummer for the effort and health he can shred from you. ' 17:18, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Misacki' iknow how hes unlocked you have to blow up a number of blue rocks Klikker1 08:50, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I got him on Necropolis 1 and he is invisible and does nothing. It happened when he tried to do the anarchist cookbook skill. And once he is attacked untill he is in a wall he is kinda invinceble as well can't kill him then even with bombs. December 24, 2012 Got Conquest instead of war in Necropolis 1 and he became invisible and unbeatable. I think he became invisible while doing the attack where he disappears and beams come down. My tears hit him in the NW direction and he got stuck behind three rocks. I blew up the rocks which sent him flying of the screen. ' 14:26, September 17, 2014 (UTC)' Late game unlocking? So, does anybody know what happens if you already had 30 destroyed X-rocks beforehand? Because this is still one of the achievements I'm missing. Or is it 30 rocks from the patch onwards? How do I get this achievement now that I'm already very late into the game? Gagaplex 11:06, July 11, 2012 (UTC) You get it unlocked the next time you blast a x-rock. Ther game counts blasts from before the patch too. Doomspeaker 12:26, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hm, nope. I seriously doubt I have less than 30 x-rocks blasted but I have not yet received the achievement after blasting x-rocks after the patch. I guess I'll keep trying but it worries me. Gagaplex 13:43, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I think Edmund is going to fix this in the next patch on Friday. I too have a lot of secrets unlocked although it unlocks on steam, there is no confirmation in the game sometimes and thus it counts the secret and unlocks the item in game but not the picture of the secret. Okay, I'll be looking forward to that patch then. I just noticed something funny, by the way: In my list of achievements there isn't even room for this secret. I am currently at 93/97 and I know exactly which 4 secrets are missing from it. So it'd have to be 98/97 if I unlocked this one. I clicked through the entire list to make sure I didn't already have it in there and just missed it being unlocked, but it isn't there. Hm. Maybe that, too, will be fixed in the patch. Gagaplex 20:13, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Clone Damage Is it worth mentioning in either the notes section or after the description of his cloning technique that shooting any of the clones still causes damage to the original? Speighticus (talk) 04:48, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I do believe that it worth mentioning. As to where, I'm not sure which would be more suitable, but I would personally prefer to see it in the notes section. If you were to put it in the notes section, you'd need to flesh it out as a sentence, but if you put it as a new sentence under his third attack, then it wouldn't need to be as descriptive. That's how I'd perceive it working as a piece of information, anyway. ~Whismy~ (talk) 07:41, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Go on and add it. While this piece of information mostly is only relevant to people that never fought conquest, it is worth mentioning nevertheless. Doomspeaker Talk 13:56, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Only happens if you pirate the game. Doomspeaker Talk 16:55, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Just a Note. I do not know if you guys knew, but the video for this page no longer works. The uploader deleted his channel. Zelwolf (talk) 02:49, January 2, 2013 (UTC)Zelwolf